I Love Your Sister
by Uchikata
Summary: "Adikmu manis."/"Emang."/"Ga kaya kakaknya. Kakaknya bau amis."/"Emang."/"Tipikal cewek baik baik,"/"Emang."/"Kayaknya bukan cewek boros makeup."/"Emang."/"Cocok kalo jadian sama gua."/"Emang. Eehh! Apaaaa! Engaaaakk!"/ salam lope, pis, and gahool :D


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Love Your Sister : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**Chapter I**

**OOC, EYD ANCUR, DON'T LIKE STILL READ :D**

Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya Sabaku Sakura, gadis bersurai merah jambu yang kini sedang berdiri didepan sekolah barunya. Saat melahirkannya ibunya mengalami pendaharan yang tak tertolong dan ayahnya meninggal karena bunuh diri tepat saat dia berumur lima tahun. Kemudian dia hidup dengan keluarga Sabaku yang merupakan sepupu ayahnya. Hidup dengan kedua kakak laki laki angkatnya. Orang tua angkatnya telah meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang mengamati sekolah barunya yang dielu-elukan oleh banyak orang. Dengan bantuan beasiswa yang dia dapat, akhirnya dia dapat menginjakan kaki di sekolah yang sama dengan salah satu kakaknya. Gaara, sosok kakak yang dia hormati dan sayangi. Gaara adalah laki laki tampan, dengan anugrah yang diberi Tuhan tersebut dapat memudahkan Gaara bergonta ganti pacar tiap bulan bahkan minggu. Kemudian kakak tertuanya, Sasori yang kini sedang kuliah dan mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya. Sasori adalah sosok tak pernah tua dengan muka polos dan imut yang diberikan Tuhan. Sasori berbeda 360 derajat dengan Gaara. Kalau Gaara suka gonta ganti pacar, maka Sasori hanya setia pada satu perempuan. Kalau Gaara adalah preman yang ditakuti maka Sasori adalah sosok malaikat yang disayangi. Gaara jarang bicara tapi Sasori selalu mengoceh setiap kesempatan yang ada. Gaara suka minum bir sementara Sasori suka minum susu. Yang sama dari mereka berdua adalah mereka sama sama menyayangi Sakura. Mereka sama sama tak mau Sakura terluka. Dan mereka sama sama peduli dengan adik kecil mereka seperti adik kandung mereka sendiri.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah sendirian, dari kecil memang dia sudah belajar mandiri. Ketika hari pertama sekolah anak anak seusianya biasanyanya digandeng oleh orangtuanya. Tapi dia digandeng oleh angin yang sesekali mengisi ruang jarinya. Gaara tak bisa mengantarnya karena ada sebuah urusan. Dia masih asik mengamati tiap ukiran dinding disepanjang koridor. Sekolah ini seperti sekolah pada umumnya, bedanya hanya dengan nuansa Eropa dan Jepang yang berpadu dengan indahnya. Ruang kepala sekolah sudah didepan mata. Inilah awal baru, batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas XI A terlihat ramai. Mereka masih menunggu guru mereka datang. Yang perempuan sibuk membicarakan gossip terbaru. Yang laki laki sibuk sendiri. Ada yang tidur, ada yang main psp, sampai ada yang main petak umpet didalamnya. -_-'

Ruangan jadi hening setelah guru aneh dengan masker aneh masuk dalam kelas mereka.

"SENSEI TELAT LAGI!" teriak seorang siswa dengan rambut pirang jabrik.

"Maaf, tadi sensei kesasar dalam perjalanan," jawab guru tersebut enteng tak menghiraukan sorakan panjang dari siswa siswinya.

"Baiklah anak anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian harus bersikap baik dan buat dia nyaman dikelas ini. Sakura silahkan masuk," seluruh siswa dikelas hening. Mereka tahu kalau akan ada murid baru, tapi rasa penasaran mengusik mereka semua. Lalu munculah Sakura dengan efek angin angin yang menerbangkan rambut indahnya. Para siswa laki laki berimajinasi bahwa disekeliling Sakura terdapat kelopak kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Sakura masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. Gadis polos tak tersentuh ini sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa senyumnya berefek fatal pada semua laki laki dikelasnya.

"Namaku Sabaku Sakura, aku adik dari Sabaku Gaara, mohon bantuannya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang. Tiba tiba semua diam. Imajinasi yang indah langsung lenyap. Mata yang berbinar binar melihatnya langsung padam. Nafsu mengincar yang dikeluarkan semua laki laki di kelasnya langsung runtuh ketika mendengar nama SABAKU GAARA disebut gadis cantik, imut, polos dan menawan ini. Semua langsung mengeluh mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah adik Gaara yang kadar kepremanannya sudah diketahui orang banyak. Dalam hati mereka tak pernah menyangka bahwa Gaara mempunyai adik semanis ini.

"Aahh.. sayang sekalii.." keluh seorang siswa bertato segitiga dipipinya. Semua mengeluh kecuali seorang siswa yang sedang tidur dipojok ruang kelas.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau bisa duduk disebelah Hinata. Disana," kata Kakashi, guru aneh tersebut sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Hai namaku Sakura, kau Hinata kan? Semoga kita bisa berteman," sapa Sakura ke Hinata dengan senyum bak malaikatnya.

"Eh, i.. iya, salam ke.. kenal juga," balas gadis bernama Hinata tersebut dengan muka memerah dan masih menunduk. Sakura tertawa dalam hati mengetahui teman barunya yang satu ini snagat unik dan manis. Cocok sekali dengan kak Gaara, pikirnya lucu.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah ini Sakura pulang dengan kakaknya, Gaara. Biasanya waktu disekolah lamanya dia dijemput Sasori atau pulang sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia tak perlu merepotkan Sasori yang sedang sibuk dengan kantor dan skripsi karena ada Gaara yang bersedia direpotkan.

"Kak Gaara ga pulang sama pacar?" kata Sakura sambil mencet mencet hp, dia lagi main game yang lagi tenar dikalangannya.

"Lagi kosong." Ucap kakaknya singkat. Emang dasarnya si Gaara itu bawaan dari orok irit ngomong, tapi buat Sakura sependek apapun kakaknya ini ngomong buat dia udah serasa sepanjang rel kereta api.

"Tumben? Yakin nih lagi kosong? Paling besok keisi lagi." Ucap Sakura sebal. Kakaknya selalu aja nyamain kalau pacaran sama job itu sama. Tiap kali ga punya pacar jawabnya lagi kosong. Tapi nanti sejam bahkan semenit kemudian udah ada aja cewek yang nyantol ke kakaknya. Masalahnya Sakura itu cewek jadi dia juga agak risih kalau kakaknya itu suka mainin cewek.

"Lagi males," kata kakaknya yang masih bertahan dengan dua kata tiap kali ditanya.

"Paling lima menit lagi udah dapet cewek,"

"Mungkin." Jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Kak, temen sebangkuku cewek loh. Anaknya unik banget, cocok buat kak Gaara yang punya tampang preman. Tapi jangan dimainin yaa.." ujar Sakura mempromosikan temen barunya yang baru berapa jam tadi dia kenal.

"Yang mana?" kata Gaara agak gak niat.

"Yang tadi ke kantin sama aku, liat ga?" Ujar Sakura semangat.

"Ga." Kata Gaara singkat yang berhasil ngebuat semangat Sakura luntur dalam sekejab.

Perjalanan pulang diisi sama cerewetnya sakura dan satu dua patah kata dari gaara. Di pertengahan perjalanan Gaara berhenti, Sakura jadi ikutan berhenti. Mata Gaara menyalak tajam. Mata Sakura menyalak bingung. Gaara kaya habis ngeliat hantu lagi mandi di sumur, jelas itu ngebuat Sakura bingung. Padahal jelas jelas di depan Gaara ada cowok ganteng yang gantengnya nyaingin kakaknya. Apa mungkin kakaknya itu udah ga normal dan jadi suka sama sesama jenis? Ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin Sakura merinding disko.

"Gaara." Ucap laki laki ganteng yang dilihat Sakura. Dari suaranya yang ga ada emosi, Sakura udah dapat nyimpulin kalau itu cowok berasal dari satu planet yang sama kaya kakaknya.

"Sasuke." balas Gaara tajam. Dari hawa hawa yang dari tadi nguar, hawa sekeliling mereka itu pekat banget. Sayangnya Sakura cuma gadis polos yang kecemplung ke dunia nista kakaknya yang berprofesi jadi preman kompleknya. Jadi dengan senyum bersahabat dan gaya sok kenalnya dia menjabat cowok yang Gaara panggil dengan sebutan Sasuke itu.

"Hei, temennya kak Gaara yaa? Salam kenal yaa…" Ucapnya.

Cowok tadi –Sasuke- Cuma melongo ngeliat orang yang manggil musuh bebuyutannya ini dengan sebutan imut yaitu Kak Gaara. Dari sumber yang dia dapat. Gaara emang punya adek cewek. Tapi ngeliat kelakuan Gaara, Sasuke udah dapat nyimpulin kalau adeknya Gaara pasti sama rusaknya kaya Gaara. Tapi yang dia lihat malah gadis cantik, imut, menawan dengan mata yang masih polos akan dunia kelam kayak punya Gaara. Dalam hati dia menyeringai senang, bahwa untuk ngalahin Gaara sang musuh abadinya itu mudah banget. Cukup dengan Sakura jadi umpan. Lagian menurut riset yang udah Sasuke praktekin, cewek polos itu gampang banget dibegoin.

"Sakura pulang." Perintah Gaara mengetahui bakalan ada serangan dari Sasuke ke adiknya tersayang. Sebejat bejatnya Gaara, dia gak bakalan mau bikin adiknya yang masih polos ini terjun langsung ke dunia kaya dunianya.

"Tapi kak Gaara?" Sakura sedikit bantah. Gimanapun juga, kakaknya keterlaluan karena ga mau ngelanalin dia ke temennya yang punya muka super duper ganteng itu.

"Nanti nyusul." Kata Gaara. Tatapannya masih tajam ke Sasuke kaya ga mau kehilangan Sasuke banget. Itu menurut pengliahatan Sakura. Di pikiran Sakura, Gaara emang udah ga normal dengan pacaran sama cowok itu, terbukti dengan tatapan keduanya yang saling mau nelen masing masing.

"Yaudah aku pulang duluan. Semoga kencannya sukses!" Ucap Sakura riang yang sukses membuat kepala dua cowok ganteng ini berkedut tak senang.

"Adikmu manis." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai licik diwajahnya.

"Emang." Kata Gaara singkat.

"Ga kaya kakaknya. Kakaknya bau amis."

"Emang."

"Tipikal cewek baik baik,"

"Emang."

"Kayaknya bukan cewek boros makeup."

"Emang." Jawab Gaara masih setia dengan emangnya.

"Cocok kalo jadian sama gua." Kata Sasuke dengan kadar dongkol banget dalam hati.

"Emang. Eehh? Apaaaa? Engaaaakk!" ucap Gaara gelagapan. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum licik. Salah siapa dari tadi cuma bilang emang emang aja. Gaara sendiri udah nahan dongkol dalam hati.

"Terserah." Ucap Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi dari hadapan Gaara. Dalam hantinya dia sedang bersorak gembira bahwa incarannya kali ini akan lebih seru dari yang kemaren.

.

.

.

"Pagi Hinataaaa…!" Teriak Sakura semangat sambil berlari kearah Hinata yang ada dikoridor sekolah, melupakan kakakknya yang kali ini sedang nahan emosi karena dicuekin.

"Ehh.. pa.. pagi Sakura-chan, pa.. pagi senpai," jawab Hinata gugup sambil menunduk.

"Hm," balas Gaara enteng. Gaara masih inget dengan Hinata yang kemaren diceritain Sakura. Yah, lumayan manis, tapi kurang seksi, lagian dari tadi dia nunduk terus jadi mukanya ga keliatan, mungkin malu soalnya mukanya jelek, pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Hinata, kekelas yuk! Dah kak Gaara!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat dan berlalu dari Gaara sambil nyeret tangan Hinata. Begitu sampi kelas, mereka duduk dikursi masing masing. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum bell.

"Hey Hinata, Sakura selamat pagii.." ucap gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda, sebelahnya ada gadis bercepol dua yang lagi nyengir kuda.

"Pagi," ucap Sakura dan Hinata bareng bareng.

"Sakura kau ditunggu Sasuke-senpai diatap," Kata Ino sambil senyum senyum jahil.

"Sasuke siapa?"

"Kau tak tahu? Haaahh.. jangan bohong Sakura, semua orang juga tahu kok siapa dia," ucap Ino.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, segera ke atap aja, Sakura," usul Tenten.

.

.

.

Sampainya diatap Sakura nemuin cowok dengan model rambut kayak pantat ayam yang lagi ngerokok sambil headsetan. Kayak pernah liat, guman Sakura dalam hati. Emang dasarnya Sakura itu orangnya pikunan jadi dia lupa sama orang yang padahal baru kemaren dia liat lagi 'kencan' sama kakaknya.

"Kau Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura sambil nyoel nyoel bahu Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Senpai mencariku?"

"Hn,"

"Ada apa?"

"Hn,"

"Hn," ucap Sakura niruin Sasuke yang dari tadi han hen han hen ga jelas. Walaupun udah kebiasa sama kakaknya yang juga dingin tapi ini dinginnya keterlaluan banget.

"Kau tahu aku?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba. Matanya tajem ngeliat Sakura kaya mau nelen Sakura. Sakura sendiri gak nyadar nyadar amat kalau lagi diliatin Sasuke sambil melotot, dia lagi ngemut ngemut lollipop yang tadi dia bawa dari rumah.

"Enggak," jawab Sakura acuh. Balas dendam gara gara omongan senpai didepannya itu dingin banget.

"Aku kan terkenal, masa kau gak tahu," ucap Sasuke sewot.

"Senpai tahu aku?" bukannya jawab, Sakura malah balik nanya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalu begitu lebih terkenal aku," ucap Sakura enteng tak peduli dengan tatapan sebel Sasuke kearahnya. Cewek ini unik, batin Sasuke dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Delete or next?**

**Hahaha,,. Setelah udah lama ga ngepublish fic saya malah bikin fic nista ini.. hehehe.. maaf kalo mengecewakan.. Tapi mohon repiewnya yaa :D**

**Salam lope, pis, and gahol :D**


End file.
